So Much For A Little Bit of Normal (Part 4)
by E.B. Cameron
Summary: A continuation of A Little Bit of Normal. Vincent and Catherine are happily married. They have a son and daughter and now a new one on the way that Vincent hopes won't have his DNA.
1. Chapter 1

While not having internet for practically almost three weeks I was able to do a lot of writing not only on my novel but on my VinCat FanFics and I came up with a plot for the story that I know you guys all loved and I love to. It's probably one of my favorites that I ever wrote. So I made up an awesome plot for a part 4. There's a Little bit of Normal Part 1. Little Bit of Normal Part 2. The then a one-shot A little Bit of Normal Part 3. And now I am continuing with...So Much For...A Little Bit of Normal (Part 4). Like I said I have a few ideas in mind of where I would like this to go. So if I have enough interest I will keep it going.

* Please vote as often as you can for PCA! Let's show CW what we beasties are made out of and WIN two years in a row!

*Watch BATB live and if you can't stream it next day on it helps towards ratings.

I think that's all I wanted to say...so I hope you enjoy So Much for...A little bit of normal (Part 4)

* * *

**So Much For…A Little Bit Of Normal (Part 4)**

**BY: E. B. Cameron**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beauty and the Beast. CW does. I only own the new characters that I create. **

**Catherine**

Ten years have gone by since I've married the love of my life, Vincent Ryan Keller. Ten years since Vincent has been able to live free from Muirfield, the name of which these days have become so foreign to us. Ten years Vincent has been back to helping people, doing the job he loves as a doctor and I've been continuing my work at the precinct with Tess. Things have gone well for her and Joe, for they are now happily married. Heather, my sister and JT they are both happy as they can be, with their little Alexi. She's the same age as my Vanessa, with maybe being slightly older by a week. I'm glad that they are happy, because with the complications that had Heather had during the birth of Alexi, she and JT can no longer have any children. But nonetheless I can still see the joy on my sister's face when she's holding her daughter in her arms.

I couldn't believe how fast our children are growing up. Vanessa Tessa Keller, my youngest, is now six years old and when she talks you would think she is more like ten years old. William Thomas Keller, my oldest is now ten years old. It's hard to believe that soon he will be heading on towards high school. They really do grow up way to quickly.

I rinse off the last dish as I take a pause before letting the water out and drying my hand as I then lay it on my stomach upon feeling a kick. Soon, I thought within a few months, roughly five Vincent and I will be welcoming our third child into the world. I smile as I thought of Vanessa and William's reaction when Vincent and I announced the news to them. They had thought we were going to tell them that we were getting them that tree house they both wanted. Vincent only laughed and said you're getting something better, but then that apparently didn't work either cause they thought we were getting them a swimming pool, their second item on their list. I then told them the news of their baby brother or baby sister. At first I got a frown from each of them, showing their slightly disappointed look, but eventually the idea sank in to them, it took a while, but when they realized what I really was talking about, they were thrilled.

I glance down at my stomach, which is clearly showing by now as I rubbing my hand a little. I'm soon rewarded with another kick and I couldn't help but wonder if this little one will have Vincent's DNA in it? I hoped for Vincent's sake that he or she wouldn't and that he or she would be like me.

As Vanessa and William were getting older, Vincent became even more protective of them. Watching their moves as they have shown signs before of have some of Vincent's beasts' talents. Two years ago we got a call from William's schoolteacher, saying that he had pushed a kid pretty roughly and had sprained that kids arm. Although at the time we hadn't known that the kids was teasing William pretty bad because of how different he is with his running abilities and how fast he can run. We told William that that was wrong, but understood why he did it. However we explained to William that he would have to learn how to control his adrenaline, and that hitting a kid for teasing him is not an option. So since then Vincent has been teaching William what he could about control, that's the first time William has fully seen his father transformed. We wanted to avoid telling him what happens completely so as to not scare him, but apparently that didn't scare him, his daddy changing right in front of him. He knew, like I did, that his daddy wouldn't hurt him. We haven't had too many call-ins from the school since, only a few.

Vanessa, she's only so far shown signs of the beasts' qualities in her were only when her adrenaline pumps up a little or she throws a tantrum and her eyes start glowing because of it. Other than her incredible strength abilities, like when she was three she could do the monkey bars without anyone's help, that's all that Vincent and I have noticed. It's definitely a bonus that Vincent is a doctor and therefore if they have need of medical attention he can take care of that, that way no one would become suspicious of their abilities, for I still couldn't help but fear that if someone discovered their abilities, that they would want to do experiments on them. I wouldn't allow that. I want my children to have a normal life as they possibly could.

I then let out the drain after washing the last dish, before I head over to do the laundry. Glancing at the clock on my way to the laundry room, I noticed that I only have an hour until Vincent comes home from work. I already started on dinner, which is in the oven. Vanessa and William would both be getting off of the buss soon as well and they will most likely want to play outside, that would have to wait until after dinner of course. Since it is so nice out, I decided to have a little picnic when everyone gets home, figuring we could all use a breath of fresh air.

I start humming a tune as I take out the laundry and start to fold it into separate piles and I couldn't help but think, who would've thought that I would have been any good at this? I remembered how scared I was, terrified even of becoming a mother when Vincent and I first learned of about my pregnancy with William. I guess I slowly got used to it and now that I'm in the routine of things, it's become quite simple. Well it would be a little easier if I wasn't so tired all of the time. I swear I wasn't nearly this tired when I carried William or Vanessa. I yawn slightly and then continue humming my tune as I finished folding the laundry. Fifteen minutes later I'm finished and have put the laundry away. I check on dinner, it's done and I sit it on top of the stove. Glancing at the clock almost as if on cue, Vincent walks inside and I get up and walk over to greet him.

"Hey." He said as he wrapped his arm around me.

" Hey." I replied, and leaned up on my tiptoes to claim his lips with mine.

"How are you? You didn't over did it today?" Vincent asked me, his voice full of concern as he lays a hand on my stomach. I lay a hand on top of his.

"Just laundry, dinner, dishes, nothing that I can't handle. I swear Vincent, this little one has me tired a lot more than I've ever been with William or Vanessa." I said.

"Come here." Vincent said as he takes a hold of my hand in his and leads me to the couch, where we sit down and he sits behind me. I felt him massaging my shoulders, neck and my back.

"Feel better?" He asks me a few minutes later as he places a kiss on the back of my neck.

"Much, thank you." I say and turn around to face him.

**Vincent**

I gaze into Catherine's beautiful dark eyes as I then lean in to kiss her passionately on the lips. I couldn't believe how happy I am, when I used to think that before I met Catherine, before I saved her in the woods all of those years ago, that I could never have any of this…a family of my own, being a doctor again, and just simply being this happy. When I saved Catherine, and started seeing her more, and our relationship grew, I began thinking of that maybe these things that I thought I could never have, maybe I would be able to have.

"Vincent? What is it?" I shake my head, erasing the previous thoughts out of my mind as I lay my hand down on Catherine's stomach. I remembered how excited I was when I found out she was pregnant with our third child. As I laid my hand down on her stomach, I was rewarded instantly with a kick. "What are you thinking about Vincent?" Catherine asks me. I lean my forehead against hers I look at her hand now resting on top of mine.

"How much I love you, how happy I am…I never thought that I could be this happy Catherine." I mumbled.

"Neither could I Vincent." Catherine said and claimed my lips with hers again.

"You know, tomorrow is our ten year anniversary, and I was thinking we could have JT and Heather watch the kids for us so we could go out and celebrate."

"I'd love that. What did you have in mind?"

"Do you mind if I surprise you?" Catherine shakes her head.

"Of course not, I love your surprises Vincent." I grin at her and couldn't help but lean in a kiss her again. However I felt Catherine pull away and I couldn't help but be disappointed.

"Vanessa and William will be home soon." She said, and started getting up off the couch, but I didn't let her get up. She needed rest. I know how tired this pregnancy has made her and I didn't want her to push herself to hard.

"Catherine, you rest okay? I'll get them off of the bus."

"Vincent."

"Please?" She grumbles and nods her head.

"I'm just looking out for you sweetheart." I tell her before getting up from the couch. She puts her legs up on the couch and lays back, trying to get into a comfortable position. I watch her for a few seconds, before turning around and heading outside to get Vanessa and William off the bus.

I didn't have to wait too long and soon were greeted by my children with huge bear hugs that almost knocked me over, had I not kept my balance.

"Daddy…" They said at the same time. "We missed you, where's mommy?" They asked, looking behind me for Catherine.

"Whoa, whoa, one at a time. Mommy's resting…"

"She rests a lot these days." William commented.

"Well it just so happens William that your sister or brother makes mommy pretty tired." I tried explaining to him.

"Is mommy okay daddy?" Vanessa asks me in a worried tone. I squat down and pick her up, kissing her forehead.

"Of course she's okay, sweetie. How was school?" I asked more so towards William, as we started walking up the steps to the porch.

"Okay." William said and I knew by that tone I would be talking to him later. I could sense that something happened to him today that he didn't want to talk about in front of his sister. Out of the two, William is having more difficulty with the changes that are happening to him. I had greatly hoped that neither of them had any of my DNA that was part of the beast inside of me, but now that I know that they both do have it, the best that I could do is try to help them through it.

"Mommy…" William said and looked back up at me when he noticed his mother is sleeping.

"Go wash up for dinner William, take your sister too…help her." I told him. William grumbled something that I couldn't quite hear as I sat Vanessa down on the floor. I watched them go to the bathroom and then walked over to Catherine, kneeling down next to her.

"Catherine." I said as I lay my hand on top of hers, which is resting on her stomach. Her eyelids flicker open and she yawns.

"Sorry, I must've fallen asleep." I chuckle a little bit and lean in to kiss her forehead.

"It's to be expected." I told her as she gets up and stretches a bit.

"Mommy!" Vanessa squeals, and Catherine turns around to greet our daughter. She hugs her and then kisses her forehead just like I had. She smiles up at me as she pulls William into a hug, which he accepts. He's funny about that lately, but then I guess that's all in the part of him growing up. He will be eleven in about eight months.

"How about a picnic?" She asked both of them and Vanessa squeals in delight.

"Can fluffy, come to?" She asked. Fluffy is the name she had given JT's bear.

"Of course sweetie."

"Okay, I'll go and get him mommy." Catherine looks at me and smiles and I know she's thinking the same exact thing that I am. They are growing up way to fast.

Five minutes later we are sitting outside out on the deck enjoying a wonderfully cooked meal. The kids had quickly eaten their meal, wanting to play on their play set.

"Hold it!" I told them before they darted out of their seats. They grumble and turn back around, looking at both Catherine and I in question.

"Your mom and I wanted to talk to you both about something."

"What daddy?"

"I want to play."

"You will, just…Can I ask you both something?" They nod their heads.

"You see, your mom and I, it's our anniversary tomorrow, do you know what that means?"

"It's when you and mom got married."

"That's right William…and."

"And your daddy and I are going out for the evening and we thought you would have fun over at Auntie Heather's and Uncle JT's?"

"Really, mommy?"

"Yes, really, sweetie."

"I can play with Alexi?"

"Yes…"

"I like that idea mommy…" Vanessa said and hopped off of her seat.

"William?" I ask him as I glanced at Catherine.

"Yeah, sure…" He said. Then he looked at me. "Can I go swing?"

"Yes, go ahead son." He nods his head and takes off after his sister.

"Is he okay? Did something happen at school?" Catherine asked me as we gathered up the dishes.

"I have a hunch, but I'm not sure. I'm going to ask him about it later." Catherine yawns again and I sigh, as I take the dishes from her hands.

"Vincent, I got…" I lean in and kiss her softly on the lips.

"You go and rest sweetheart." She smiles at me as she reaches her hand up to caress the side of my face.

"Thank you." She mumbles and kisses me.

"Anything for you Catherine."

* * *

**What did you guys think? Like it? Should I keep going! Review and let me know!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank You for your reviews. I'm hoping to get more so that way it will make me excited to update more chapters and write more chapters. So be sure to let me know your thoughts on this story and rather or not you want it to continue. Thank You!**

* * *

**Vincent**

"William?" I asked him as I stood outside his bedroom door. I had helped Catherine tuck Vanessa into bed. Catherine told me that she's going to a bubble bath while I tucked William in. She knew that I wanted to talk to him about what had happened in school today. Rather or not I would get him to tell me, I'm not sure, but I hoped I would be able to get him to talk at least.

"Come in." I sigh, knowing what I would have to talk to him about. I only hoped that he would talk to me about it. I knew that between him and Vanessa, that William is having the most difficulty with his special talents as Catherine and I called them for the children's sakes. Well now that William knows more about the truth it's becoming a little easier explaining things to him and what's happening with the changes in his body.

"Hey buddy, how are you?" I asked him as I walked into his room. Which has ironically super hero posters. William's a huge fan of the avengers. "Mind if I take a seat?" I asked him, motioning my hand towards his bed. He shakes his head.

"What are you reading?" He holds up the comic in front of my face before putting it back down.

"Comics."

"You know, we do need to talk about what happened today, don't you?" I asked him as I laid my hand on his knee.

"Nothing happened."

"William."

"Nothing happened dad."

"Now you and I both know that something did happen today, something that obviously upset you. I know when you're not yourself son."

"Do I have to go to school tomorrow?"

"Of course you do. Look I know it's hard being different…"

"I hate being different dad, I just want to be normal." He said still looking at his comic. I sigh as I then reach over and take William's comic from him. Surprisingly he didn't get mad at me for doing so or try and fight me. Maybe he does want to talk to me, but is afraid.

"William, I'm sorry…" I started to say, but William cut me off.

"You're sorry? How's this your fault dad?" William asked me.

"Because I passed on some of my DNA to you. I didn't want any of this to happen to you or to your sister. But it did William. At least you have your mom and I, Uncle JT to help you through this. I know you hate being different than all the other kids in your class, but William they're just jealous…"

"Jealous? But they make fun of me dad…they…" He starts crying then and my heart broke for him. I wished that I could ring those kids' necks for hurting my son, and even then I know that violence isn't the answer, but still how could kids be so cruel to one another?

"Come 'ere." I said to him softly and William crawled over to my side, crying in my shoulder as I hugged him too me.

"I know its not easy William, I know that it can be hard sometimes. But I'll help you control it, like I learned how too. But William rather you believe it or not you and your sister are special and those kids that pick on you they are jealous of you. So promise me, that you will try to keep your temper under control. I know it's hard, but just promise me that you will just walk away from them when they say mean things. Can you do that buddy?" I asked him. He looks up at me, with watery eyes as he said.

"I'll try dad…" William sobbed into my shoulder and I continued to hold him. Catherine must've heard William's cries as she peaked her head into the room. She frowns at me as she walks over to us. Sitting on the opposite side of William, she wrapped her arms around him and William continued crying into my shoulder. She brushed his hair back and kissed his head.

"Mommy?"

"Yes, it's me William. I'm here sweetie." She whispered.

"Can you read me a story?"

**Catherine**

"Of course. Which one?" William rubs his eyes and gets up from his bed, walking over to the dresser to pick a story, bringing it over to me. He crawls up onto his bed and under the covers. I swing my legs up and lean my back against the headboard as I open to the first page. Vincent sits on William's other side as I began reading the story to him.

Five minutes into the story William is fast asleep. I get up and pull his covers up, kiss his forehead before turning out the lights and walking out of the room with Vincent.

"It's hard for him." Vincent said as I settled into bed. Who knew that being off of my feet would feel so good? I lean my head against Vincent's shoulder feeling relaxed and somewhat sleepy as I yawned again.

"But he's strong like his father, he will over come this Vincent." I told him, trying to ease his worries a little.

"I can't help but worry and think how…" Vincent pauses and rubs his hand on my stomach.

"Vincent?" I ask in a worried tone.

"What if this little one has to deal with this…?"

"There's hope that he or she may not…" I told him. I gave his hand a squeeze. "Vincent, we can't live our lives in fear."

"Hope?"

"Yes, hope Vincent?" I arch an eyebrow at him as he gives me a small smile.

"We should call her…Hope."

"That's a beautiful name Vincent, but how can you be sure that our baby is a girl?"

"I was right with the other two, weren't I?"

"Yes, but…"

"Do you doubt me Catherine?" I shake my head as I reach my hand up to Vincent's face, caressing it.

"Never." I say as I lean in to kiss him passionately on the lips. I reluctantly pull away as I gaze into his eyes, before I said. "We will help them through this Vincent." Vincent nods his head and then he repositions himself so that his head is lying on the pillow. I then snuggle beside him with my head resting on his shoulder with his hand still on my stomach. I know he's worried. Worried that our unborn child could have his DNA like Vanessa and William do. I only hoped for his sake that he or she wouldn't. Vincent shifts a little so that his head is resting on my shoulder. Maybe she, maybe Hope will take after her name, only hope she does for Vincent's sake.

"I love you Catherine." Vincent murmured. I snuggle my face into his shoulder.

"I love you too Vincent." I whispered just as I felt sleep over take me.

* * *

**You know what to do. Hit the review button below please.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank You for all of your reviews, they really do mean a lot and help keep this story going! I hope you enjoy the next chapter! **

* * *

**Catherine**

"Have a good day at school." I said to Vanessa and William and they walked up into the school bus where they both sat together in the front seat. I waved to them and they waved back as the bus took off. I turn around and face Vincent once the school bus was out of sight, as I then take my arms and reach them up around his neck and pull him in for a kiss. He took today off since I had an appointment at the hospital, an ultrasound. Vincent laid his hand on my stomach, rubbing it and soon he is rewarded with a strong kick against his hand, and that brought a smile to his face and mine. I laid my hand on top of his and gave it a gentle squeeze as I rested my forehead against his stomach and said.

"Hope, she knows that her daddy his is here."

"Hope, you know Catherine that name is growing on me." I lean in and kiss him softly.

"Me too Vincent. So you had better be right about her being a girl." I say as I lift my forehead from his and Vincent chuckles.

"Well I was right before about with Vanessa and William, wasn't I?"

"That is true." I said as I pulled him in for a kiss, before turning away and walking up the porch steps to grab my keys and purse, Vincent follows closely behind me.

"Here let me drive. Toss me the keys Catherine." Vincent said and caught them just as I tossed them too while. I shut the door and locked up the house.

"Ready?" I asked him.

"Of course. Let's go." Vincent said as he held out his hand towards me, which I gladly took a hold of and laced my fingers with his, letting him walk us towards the car where he opened the car door of the passenger seat for me and shut it once I sat down.

**Vincent**

"There's your baby Mr. and Mrs. Keller, and he or she looks perfectly healthy." The doctor said as Catherine and I looked at the screen showing our baby that looks as if…

"Is he or she sucking their thumb?" I asked.

"You would be correct Dr. Keller." I smiled a little at Catherine as I then returned my gaze to the picture on the monitor screen that is showing our baby sucking her thumb.

While I looked at that screen, at our baby, I couldn't help it but feel such joy and love run through me as I watched our daughter sucking her thumb. I couldn't wait to hold her in my arms. Sure I feared that she would have my DNA but as I watched her there on the screen, sucking her little thumb, I realized then that it wouldn't matter to me or not if she has my DNA in her. All that mattered to me is that she's healthy.

"Vincent? You okay?" Catherine asks me and at first I'm confused why she is asking me that and it's then that I felt the tear running down my cheek. I take a hold of her hand in mine, giving it a squeeze.

"I'm okay Catherine, just happy…" She smiled at me before looking back at the monitor screen.

"Would you like me to print out some pictures? Give you flash drive with this video clip from today?"

"Of course." Catherine tells her as the nurse wipes off the cold gel. Catherine puts down her shirt and I help her sit up. "Is the due date still pretty accurate?" Catherine asked the nurse.

"Yes. You're looking at a few more weeks Mrs. Keller. Roughly anywhere between October 20 and the 30." Catherine smiles at me and I return her smile, giving her my hand to help her down from the table.

**Catherine**

"We'll have to show the kids the picture of their baby brother or sister." I tell Vincent once we are home.

"I'm sure they will love that." Vincent frowns at me. I sit the picture down on the coffee table and walk over to him. I wrap my arms around his neck as I felt his hands on my waist.

"What is it Vincent?"

"It's nothing Catherine."

"It's not nothing when you have that look. Vincent, tell me."

"I just hope that William had a better day today." I smile at Vincent as I then stand on my tiptoes to kiss him.

"He will be okay, Vincent. You know that don't you?"

"I know, and I just don't like seeing him having to go through what he is going through."

"I know, but Vincent this will be good for him. It'll teach him more about how to control it, and it will help him learn how to get along with other kids. I didn't exactly have it easy for me when I was in school." Vincent arches his eyebrows at me.

"But you didn't have corrupted DNA in your body."

"No, I didn't. But I wasn't exactly popular in school either. There's this one girl that constantly made fun of me, because I was so much smarter than she."

"How could anyone make fun of you?" I shrug my shoulders.

"Maybe the same reason that they are teasing William, because they're jealous." I told Vincent as I let my fingers run through the hair on the back of his neck.

"Kids can be so cruel."

"I know, Vincent, I know. But hey right now, I don't want to worry about William and Vanessa. I'm sure that they are more than fine. Right now I want to enjoy these few short hours with my husband."

"Mhm. I do like the sound of that."

"I figured you would…" I said to Vincent as I claimed his mouth with mine. Vincent then caught me by surprise when he picked me up and into his arms.

"You should need to be off your feet." He mumbled against my lips as he walked us up the stairs and into our bedroom where he sat me down on the bed.

"I'm really okay Vincent."

"I know, but you need to take it easy." Vincent said as he squat down to take off my shoes. He then stood back up and leaned in to kiss me.

"You worry too much." I said as he trailed a few short sweet kisses down my neck.

"It's my instinct to worry about you." I yawn a little just as Vincent claimed my lips again. "You're tired." He said.

"Sorry."

"No, it's okay Catherine. I'll let you…"

"Can you hold me Vincent?" I asked him.

"Of course." He said. I scooted over so that Vincent could sit beside me. Which he did, and he wrapped his arms around me, I rested my head against his shoulder.

"Now this is nice." I told him.

"Get some rest Catherine." I was about to say something along the lines of, I'm fine I don't need any rest, but then another yawn came and I snuggled my face into Vincent's shoulder as I allowed myself to enjoy this moment with my husband.

* * *

**What did you think? Review please! Oh and I hope you follow me on twitter ebcameron89 I post when I have updated on there. **


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm so glad to see that many of you are happy that this story has returned. Who knows maybe I'll make it into a series depending on the reviews of course. I won't be able to update until the beginning of next. Speaking of next week I can't believe its the mid-season finale already there are two things we can do to help the show after the mid-season...**

**1) keep on voting on twitter, FB etc. **

**2) Watch BATB on it really does help for ratings. Austin Basis told me that it does.**

* * *

**Catherine**

I snuggle my face into Vincent's shoulder, when I felt him stir next to me. I wasn't quite ready to get up yet. I swear I never was this tired when I carried Vanessa and William.

"Happy anniversary sweetheart." I heard Vincent whisper in my ear as I felt him place a kiss on my head.

"Mhm, Happy anniversary Vincent." I said and lifted my head up from its comfortable resting place to give him a good morning kiss. All too soon our romantic morning got interrupted as William and Vanessa came running into our bedroom and walked over to the edge of our bed.

"I'm hungry mommy." Vanessa said. I smiled at her.

"Mommy's going to get up in a second." I told her, but apparently that didn't work as she crawled up in bed and lying right in the middle between Vincent and I. William joined his sister. I glance over at Vincent and frown slightly at him as I mouth. Tonight. He smiles at me knowing what I'm talking about.

"Hey, you guys excited to go over and play at Auntie Heather's and Uncle JT's?"

"Is that today?" Vanessa asked me.

"Yes sweetie. You get to spend the night there too, won't be exciting…?" She smiled.

"YAY sleep over with Alexi!" I laughed a little and then winced a bit when I felt a strong kick from Hope against my stomach. I automatically lay my hand on top of my stomach and once again I felt another kick.

"Mommy is baby moving?"

"You wanna feel?" Vanessa looked scared when I asked her. I gently took a her small hand and laid it on my stomach.

"You feel that sweetie? That's your baby brother or sister." I told her and she smiled.

"When baby coming out?"

"It'll be a little while…" She frowned.

"I want it to come out now mommy…" Vincent chuckles.

"It doesn't work like that sweetie."

"Why not daddy?" Vincent and I look at each other.

"Come on Vanessa, let's go get some breakfast with your brother."

"Okay." Vanessa and William got up off the bed as Vincent said. "Go wash up, I'll be right downstairs."

"Okay daddy." Vanessa said. "Come on William." She took a hold of her brother's hand and pulled him out of the room. Vincent chuckles a little bit as he leans down to kiss me passionately. He rests his hand on my stomach and also was rewarded with a strong kick.

"I'll go make them breakfast…"

"No, that's okay I got it Vincent." I told him as I leaned up to give him another kiss before sliding out of bed. Vincent came up behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"You know, I can't wait till we are alone tonight." He said and trailed a few kisses down my neck. I allow myself to lean into his touch and close my eyes briefly just before…

"MOMMY! DADDY!" Vanessa wailed. I sigh as I turn around and give Vincent a kiss.

"Later." I tell him. I grab my bathrobe and slip it on, before heading downstairs.

**Vincent**

"Auntie Heather…!" Vanessa squealed with delight, jumping into her Aunt's arms. Heather picked her up and spun her around.

"How's my favorite niece?" She asked.

"Good, but I'm your only niece." Heather laughed she arched an eyebrow in question at me.

"What?" I asked her.

"Are you sure she's only six?" I shrug my shoulders, and we all knew that Vanessa is well beyond her age.

"Thank you so much for taking them overnight Heather." Catherine said as she handed Heather and JT, their bags.

"It's not a problem Cat. Heather and I haven't seen them in a while."

"We all definitely have to get together sometime, maybe after this little one is born."

"She'd better be a girl Cat."

"Yeah mommy I want a sister…"

"No a boy would be so much fun…"

"Like, you are William?" Vanessa said sticking her tongue. Catherine and I smile at each other a little and I'm sure we are thinking the exact same thing.

"Alright come give mommy and daddy a hug." Catherine said and Vanessa wrapped her little arms around Catherine, William doing the same. "Be good." I look over at JT.

"Don't hesitate at all JT if you need us." I told him, and JT nods his head knowing what I am talking about.

"I'm sure everything will be just fine."

"Hey Essa, want to play dolls?" Alexi asked.

"Can I mommy?"

"Of course you can sweetie, remember you're spending the night."

"Love you mommy." Vanessa told Catherine as she then ran off into Heather and JT's house to play dolls with Alexi

"Have fun sis, you don't have to worry about a thing." Catherine smiles.

"I know. Thanks." She said as she then turned back at me.

"Ready?"

"Of course. Let's go." Catherine said. I take a hold of her hand in mine and lace our fingers together as I walk towards the car. I then open the door for Catherine.

"Thank you." She said and I nod my head and then I shut the door once she's in her seat before walking around to get in my side.

"I hope you like it where we are going." I muttered to Catherine as I'm backing out the driveway. Catherine smiles over at me.

"Vincent as long as I'm with you, that's all that matters to me tonight." I reach my hand over and take a hold of hers as I bring it to my lips and kiss her knuckles.

"Well then, in that case, you're going to love it." I tell her as I make a right turn on the road.

* * *

**What did you guys think? Do you want me to continue? Review and let me know! :) **


	5. Chapter 5

**I want to thank those who are taking the time to write a review. They really mean a lot to me and I do read every review. I like to find out what my readers opinions are as it gives me encouragement to write and also let's me see where I need to improve on things. I'm not sure how far this story is going to go. But the more reviews the quicker I update. Hoping for more of them with this chapter. I hope I don't have to make the decision of rather or not I should discontinue this story and hold it off for a while. Then again maybe you guys will surprise me. I know we have been keeping our fingers busy voting so maybe after the end of voting I'll see more reviews. In the mean time...enjoy! Happy early Thanks Giving! **

* * *

**Vincent**

"Vincent, can I open my eyes yet?"

"Not quite. Hang on just a second…okay you can open them."

"Vincent, this is…"

"Do you like it?" Catherine shakes her head and I arch my eyebrow in confusion.

"Like it? No. I love it. It's absolutely beautiful." Catherine said as she looked around the cabin that I had set candles around and lit them. I asked her dad a few days ago if Catherine and I could use the cabin tonight and he gave me the key.

"There's more…" I told her as I took her hand in mine, lacing our fingers together. I led her up the stairs to the bedroom where I had laid out rose petals onto the bed, lit a few candles as well.

"It's beautiful Vincent." Catherine said. I turn around and face her as I rest my hands on her hips. I then lean in to kiss her briefly on the lips. I could keep on kissing her there, but then her stomach grumbled.

"Why is it that my stomach always is the reason for interrupting moments like these?" Catherine said as she lays he hand on her stomach, rubbing it a little.

"You can't help it sweetheart, you are feeding for two." I said as I rest my hand on top of hers and instantly we were both rewarded for a kick. "Besides don't worry about it, I had planned a romantic candlelit dinner first." I tell her and she smiles at me.

"Candlelit? Hum why am I not surprised?" I chuckled a little at Catherine as I lean in to claim her lips with mine. Just as I felt the kiss deepening between us, her stomach grumbles some more.

"I think we need to take care of feeding you first before we move onto um…other things." Catherine smiled at me.

"Other things?" Catherine says, arching her eyebrow at me. I shrug my shoulders as I lean in and whisper in her ear.

"You'll just have to wait and see. Until then may I escort thee Mrs. Keller to her chair for dinner?"

"Of course Mr. Keller." Catherine tells me playing along. I link my arm with hers as I walk us over to the table. I then pull her chair out and she sits down. "Thank you."

"You're Welcome." I said as I kiss her head before sitting down in my chair across from her.

"I hope you don't mind, but I made spaghetti for tonight."

"Smells delicious." Catherine said as I removed the lid from her plate. I watched Catherine take a bite to eat first before I started to eat. How long has it been, since it was just the two of us? Too long, I thought. This is definitely nice. "This is great Vincent." Catherine tells me as she takes a sip of water. It's then that I notice that Catherine winced a little and her hand went to her stomach.

"Catherine, are you okay?" I ask her with concern and worry in my voice. She nods her head and smiles at me.

"I'm okay Vincent…" She said, although I'm still not convinced.

"You sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure. Hope here just wanted to make her presence known and gave me a strong kick. That's all." Catherine tells me and I smile at her.

"She'll be born soon." I said as I began to picture Catherine holding a baby girl in her arms, rocking her to sleep.

"I can hardly wait." I chuckle which earned me a glare. I then shake my head as I reach my hands across the table, taking a hold of hers in mine. She arches an eyebrow at me. "Vincent?" She questions me.

"Catherine you've made me so happy these past years, I honestly don't know where I'd be right now if I hadn't meant you." I told her. Those words, I couldn't begin to tell her how true they are. If not for her, sometimes I wonder where I would be. I know I certainly wouldn't be this happy. She's given me everything I could have ever asked for…a family. Catherine gives my hands a gentle squeeze.

"Me neither Vincent…me neither." She said and smiled at me before letting go of my hands to finish eating her meal. I watch her for a few seconds before continuing on eating mine. This is something we both needed. As much as I loved our kids, we needed time to be alone together before our third child entered into the world.

**Catherine**

"You know, maybe we should think of having Heather and JT watch the kids every weekend." I chuckle al little bit as I sat down beside her on the couch after adding some wood to the fire. I wrap my arm around her shoulders and she shifts a little so she is close to me, with her head resting on my shoulder.

"You know I would love that, but we shouldn't torture JT and Heather too much."

"You know my sister wouldn't mind at all and Vanessa loves seeing Alexi. But you're right, it wouldn't be fair to JT and Heather." I pause for a minute as I'm once again reminded of the fact that Heather can't have any more kids, due to complications when she delivered Alexi. I frown slightly as I lay my hand on my stomach and rub it a little.

"Catherine, what it is?" Vincent said, apparently sensing my change in my mood.

"Is it wrong that we are happy about having another baby?"

"Catherine…?"

"I mean, when I look at JT and Heather sometimes I can't help but feel bad…that we…"

"Catherine…you know Heather is happy for you, for us."

"I know, I just I can't help but feel like…I don't know Vincent, I feel bad, you know? She can't have another baby as much as I know she would want one and I…." I started to say but then was cut off by the touch of Vincent's lips on my own.

"Vincent…"

"You need to relax Catherine." He said as he brushed his lips against mine, claiming them again.

"I know, I just…."

"Sh…" Vincent told me as he claimed my lips again, letting his fingers run through my hair. It's then that I felt another strong kick against my stomach from Hope and even though I tried to hide it, Vincent still noticed. "Catherine?" He questions me as he pulls away, but I pull him closer to me as I claim his lips with mine.

"It's just a kick Vincent." I said although I wasn't about to let Vincent know what I really think it might be. It's too early, I kept on telling myself and only hoped that they are false contractions. I had one at the table, then one during the dishes. Hope has kicked me before like this, yes that's what they are just her kicking making herself known.

"She's going to be strong like her mother." Vincent mumbled as he started unbuttoning my blouse, pushing the sleeves down my shoulders as he kissed my neck. His hand then made it's way down to my stomach and rubbed it a little we he kissed my stomach and I let my fingers run through his hair. I leaned into his touch. "Should we continue this in the bedroom?" Vincent asked me, whispering in my ear, after I slipped his shirt off. I lean up to kiss him briefly as I mumbled against his lips…

"Yes." I found myself then picked up into his arms as he carried me into the bedroom where we made love.

* * *

**What did you guys think? Want more? Hit the review button and tell me your opinions! **


	6. Chapter 6

**What else is there to during this torturous break besides writer FanFiction for my readers and watch season one...plus episodes I've recorded on my DVR? I hope you guys enjoy this next chapter...so sorry for the long update I'm juggling three stories at the moment. **

* * *

**Catherine**

It was sometime in the middle of the night that I felt the contractions come closer together that I had gotten out of bed and sat down on the chair near the bed, not wanting to disturb Vincent's peaceful sleeping form. I knew I had to wake him soon though.

I couldn't believe that this is happening to me now. I am supposedly in labor in the middle of practically nowhere where the nearest hospital is at least two hours away. There is no way I could possibly make it in time to the hospital before I gave birth to our baby.

Looks like I'll be having a natural birth. I thought to myself, just before another contraction came and I bent over slightly to help with the pain. I then felt the wetness between my legs. My water had broken. "Vincent." I mutter. He shifts a little in his sleep and I say his name again, and he finally gets up realization coming to him on what's happening when he sees I'm not in bed beside him but sitting on the chair.

"Catherine…what is it…"

"I think Hope is coming a little sooner than we both planned her to. Owe…!" I said as another contraction hit me.

"Catherine, why didn't you tell me?" He asks me as he hurried out of the bed and picks up his sweat pants that are lying on the floor beside the bed. Vincent slips them on and then his tank top before rushing over to my side.

"I thought that they were false contractions, like they were with Vanessa." I tell him as I winced a little. Vincent walks over to me and attempts to pick me up. I know what he's thinking so I stop him. "Vincent the nearest hospital is like in twenty minutes…we wont'…"

"I know and that's why I'm getting you back in that bed…how close are your contractions."

"Pretty close." I said in between breaths, the contractions are getting stronger now and I wished right now that I had some painkillers. I wince a little when Vincent picks me up and into his arms as carefully as he can. He pushes back the sheets and piles up the pillows, before sitting me down on the bed.

"Hold tight sweetheart, I'll be right back."

"Vincent." I question him. He gives my hand a squeeze.

"I'm just going to get my medical bag and few other necessities." I nod my head.

"Hurry." I mutter to him and Vincent kisses the top of my forehead before disappearing out of the bedroom. I grip the sheets as another contraction came, I only hoped he would hurry, because I don't know how much longer I can take this.

**Vincent**

I race down the stairs and out to the car where I had my medical bag, then I raced back into the house, grabbed a couple of towels that I could find in the bathroom, scissors, and a bowl of warm water, before returning to Catherine. My heart is racing.

I couldn't believe it, here we are in the middle of nowhere and Catherine is in labor. I should've known, should've seen the signs. I mean I guessed them at dinner and once while we were making love, but I just thought that they meant nothing. I was proven wrong even though she wasn't due for another two weeks. Vanessa and William had been on time babies, and we thought this one would be to. Just maybe this is a sign that our baby will be normal, won't have my DNA. I could only hope, but then again I could only hope that I would be able to deliver our child into the world without any complications, that is all I thought about right now.

"Catherine."

"It hurts Vincent."

"I know sweetheart." I told as I dipped a wash cloth into the warm water, squeezed it and laid it on her forehead. "It won't be for much longer."

"I'm scared…" She tells me. I give her a small smile and take a hold of her hand in mine.

"Everything will be fine. I won't let anything happen to you or to our baby, okay?" She nods her head just before another contraction came and she death squeezed my hand. Had I been normal it definitely would've hurt. "I'm going to check to see how close you are."

"I hope I'm close, I can't take these contractions anymore." I get up from my spot on the bed as I spread Catherine's legs apart, and just as I do so another contraction hits her. She's ready. I look up at Catherine, resting my hands on her knees.

"Sweetie, I'm going to need you to push…" She shakes her head.

"I can't Vincent, it hurts…"

"I know Catherine I know, but I need you to push, you can do it." Catherine nods her head as she starts to push. "That's good Catherine. Give me another push sweetie…I can almost see the head."

"OWE!"

"You're almost there Catherine just one more push."

"I can't…I can't Vincent…"

**Catherine**

I said, in between breaths. "Catherine just one more push, you can do it."

"No…I…"

"Just one more push sweetie and we'll get to see our baby."

"Just one more?"

"One more. That's it." Vincent said as he looked up at me from between my legs. It's then that I begin to push the hardest I've ever done.

"That's it, that's it Catherine." Vincent said. "I'm going to cut the chord." He told me.

"Do it." I tell him, feeling completely out of breath as I felt cold sweat run down my face.

"It's a girl Catherine." I collapse against the pillows at the sound of my, our baby crying. Vincent looks up at me, tears in his eyes. "She's beautiful Catherine." I soon felt my own tears of happiness running down my cheeks. Vincent gets up from the bed, with our baby in his arms as he sits down beside me and hands her over to me. "You have her?"

"I got her Vincent…" I look down into our baby's eyes and smile. "Hey sweetie, mommy loves you so much Hope." I look up at Vincent then.

"Hope?"

"Don't you…?"

"No, I love it Catherine."

"Hope it is then, what about her middle name?"

"Destiny?"

"Hope Destiny?" I ask him.

"Yeah, because you and I are destined to be together…" I smile at him.

"It's beautiful. Hope Destiny Keller." I said, testing out our daughter's name for the first time. "I love it. Thank You." I tell him as I reach my hand up to caress the side of his face. "You've made me so happy Vincent, and I love you so much." Vincent smiles and leans into to kiss my lips briefly before bending his head to kiss Hope's forehead.

"I love you Catherine." Vincent gently takes a hold of Hope's little hand in his as he said. "…And I love you, little one."

* * *

**What do you guys think? Do you like the name? Please review! Hoping to get more reviews until I update the next chapter! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry it took me awhile to update. I hope you guys are voting for PCA. Voting ends December 5th! **

**I hope you follow me on twitter: ebcameron89 and tumblr same account name. **

* * *

**Catherine**

"She's beautiful Vincent." I tell him after I finished nursing Hope. She had dark eyes like her father and Vincent's dark hair. From what I can tell everything seemed normal about her. I know it's early to be able to tell rather or not she received Vincent DNA and I only hoped her normalcy that she has now would remain true for Vincent's sake as she gets older. I know how much he wants Hope to be normal. That way she would have a chance at a normal life. I knew though that if she ended up having his DNA, he would love her just the same.

Vincent crawled into bed beside me wrapping his arm around me. He leans his head against mine after kissing the side of my head looking down on our daughter, who was born early this morning, here at my father's cabin. She weighed at seven pounds, twenty-four ounces, and twenty inches long. We had no complications during delivery and she turned out to be a perfectly beautiful healthy little girl with her father's eyes.

"She has her mother's eyes." Vincent commented as he picked up one of her tiny hands in his.

"No, I disagree Vincent, I think she has your eyes." I tell him as I looked down at Hope who had fallen asleep during her nursing.

"Looking at her, makes me miss it when Vanessa and William were this little. They grow up so fast."

"Yes, yes they do. Too fast." I said and paused for a minute. "I'm excited to tell Heather, JT and my family about Hope's birth. They are going to be so excited, but probably a little upset about missing it."

"We should surprise them?" Vincent suggests to me. I lift my head up and look at him. He had a smirk on his face, a look that he's up to something. I arch an eyebrow at him.

"What? Just show up with Hope in my arms?"

"Exactly. Can you imagine the look on your sister's face?"

"Poor Uncle JT will have a heart attack." I said giggling a little bit as I pictured the scene in my head.

"Besides, we have another day here at the cabin, it'll give us a chance to bond with Hope, to have her to ourselves before she's passed around our family."

"Spoiled rotten by Heather." I said, and then added. "But yes, I do agree with you Vincent, I like the idea. "I love you." I said to Vincent.

"I love you so much Catherine. You've made me so happy." I lean over and kiss his cheek, before resting my head against his and yawning a little.

"Catherine, while Hope is sleeping I'm going to check up on your stitches make sure everything's okay." Vincent tells me and I nod my head, lifting my legs a little for him.

"Okay." I tell him. "You know, I wouldn't mind you delivering our next child if we have another one."

"Catherine."

"I know, I just I liked it. It was more personal, and private you know?" I tell him and he looks up from between my legs.

"I know Catherine, but we were lucky, seriously. Hope could've been turned around the wrong direction, you could've went into a C-section and a few other complications."

"But I didn't."

"Like I said we were lucky. Do you have any idea how nervous I was delivering Hope? How worried I was about you and our baby?"

"You did an amazing job."

"That didn't stop me from worrying." I frown at Vincent as I said. "I understand Vincent, I will go to a hospital if we have another child. I just really thought this was nice, you know with it being just you and I? Sure we didn't exactly plan it to happen this way, but it happened and everything turned out okay." I said, Vincent didn't say anything for a few minutes.

"Everything is healing properly."

"That's only because I have a very good doctor and husband looking after me." I tell him with a smile on my face. Vincent gives me a small smile. "You've made me so happy Vincent." I said to him as another yawn over came me.

"Do you want me to take Hope, while you get some sleep?" Vincent suggested as he sat down beside me on the bed, propping up his legs.

"You don't have to Vincent."

"It's okay, I want to Catherine."

"Here, try not to wake her up." I said as I carefully lifted Hope up and into Vincent's arms. She shifted a little bit in her sleep, but then snuggled against her father's chest as Vincent held her close to him. I kiss her forehead before curling up on the bed, letting myself close my eyes for a little while.

**Vincent**

I watch Catherine close her eyes and then turned my attention back on Hope who is sleeping peacefully in my arms. It's then that I felt a few happy tears run down my face as my love for Hope surrounded me. She's absolutely beautiful, perfect even. Even though I know there's no such thing as perfect, Hope is, in my opinion anyways. I only hoped that she would continue on being perfect and normal. That's all I ever wanted for Vanessa and William but they have my DNA. Hope here I'm hoping won't have it.

Catherine stirs next to me somewhat and I look down at her sleeping form, thinking how amazing she is, giving me a family and loving me despite who I am. If not for her, I probably would still be on the run from Muirfield. Keeping out of sight. Watching my every move, makng sure that Muirfield isn't on my trail. One thing's for sure and that is, I know I wouldn't be even close to being this happy as I am now.

I sometimes thought that something bad would happen to me. That life couldn't be this perfect for me. That something was bad was bound to happen. It all seemed like a dream, a dream that I would soon wake up from, but I'm glad it's not. Looking down at my sleeping daughter in my arms, seeing her here and healthy makes me happy.

I thought back to when I was delivering her only hours ago, how I feared of all the things that could have gone wrong, but instead they've all gone right. I was nervous, so nervous, frightened, so many different feelings ran through me when I was delivering Hope. Hope, I thought. Her name definitely suits her.

**Catherine**

"Vincent?" I woke up to see that Vincent had fallen asleep with Hope still in his arms, peacefully asleep, just like her father. "Vincent." I say his name again when he doesn't wake. I push myself up, using my elbows to get into a sitting position. "Hey sleepy head." I tell him, when he finally opens his eyes.

"Hope?" He asks, as realization sinks in that he had fallen asleep.

"She safe in your arms. You were tired."

"I guess delivering Hope last night got me tired."

"Thank You." I tell him.

"For what?"

"For helping me bring our baby into the world." I tell him and smile. Hope stirs a little and opens her eyes.

"Hey little one." Vincent whispers and bends his head down to kiss her forehead. The scene brought tears to my eyes. Vincent really is a wonderful father.

"Here, I'll take her." Vincent carefully passed her onto me and I hold her comfortably against me, she automatically starts to root.

"She's hungry…" Vincent commented. I lift my shirt up and help Hope latch on, and soon she's nursing. Just as she started nursing my own stomach started grumbling. "Looks like she's not the only one. I'll get you some breakfast."

"Thank You." I said. Vincent places a kiss a on my forehead before getting out of bed. "Is it really only three o'clock in the afternoon? It feels so much later."

"Well we have been up for most the early morning hours."

"Too bad Hope couldn't wait to be a normal baby and come during the afternoon." I chuckle a little at Vincent's comment.

"Hey, nothing is normal for you and me." Vincent frowns and it's then that I realize what I said and the effect of my comment must have on him. "Sorry, honey I didn't mean…"

"It's okay Catherine. You know I'll love Hope just the same if she ends up having my DNA." I nod my head.

"I never doubted it once that you wouldn't."

"I'll go and make us something to eat."

"Okay." Just before Vincent disappears from the room, he turns around and looks at me.

"I can't wait till will introduce Hope to her brother and sister."

"Me neither Vincent…"

* * *

**What did you guys think? I definitely like Vincent and Catherine's idea of surprising the family. Poor JT is going to have a heart attack. At least he has a good doctor to take care of him. Review? **


	8. Chapter 8

**Alright, here's the next chapter. Don't forget to keep on voting beasties show what we are made out of and we will win two years in a row! :) Ebcameron89 is my twitter and tumblr account! **

* * *

**Catherine**

Everything seemed to happen so fast. First with the birth of Hope and second how quickly the time went by during our time here at the cabin. A place in which seems to be holding so many precious memories; Vincent and I getting engaged, then our marriage, then the celebration of our marriage and now Hope's birth. The cabin truly holds a special place in my, our hearts. Maybe next time Vincent and I would bring the family there for a weekend. I think the kids would really enjoy it.

In little less than an hour we would arrive home and surprise everyone with our newest addition to the family. I looked down at the sleeping Hope in my arms as Vincent continued driving down the road thinking about how beautiful and perfect she really is. I couldn't possibly be any happier than I am right now, could I? I have three beautiful children to a husband that I love more than life itself. Everything seems so perfect.

I bent my head down to place a feather light kiss on Hope's forehead, she stirs a little bit in my arms, but doesn't wake. Somehow I knew that she's going to be a sound sleeper, like Vanessa is. Even if you were to yell in her room, she wouldn't wake up. It takes a couple of "Vanessa get ups" before she finally wakes up from her deep sleep.

"Is she still sleeping?" Vincent asks me, erasing the thoughts from my mind. I look over at Vincent and smile, Vincent, the man who has made me so incredibly happy. If not for him, I don't know where I'd be right now.

"Yes, she has. I think she likes the motion of the car moving."

"It's good that she's getting her rest now because she might not get much until tonight after everyone gives her attention."

"That is true, especially when her Aunt Heather holds her." Vincent chuckles.

"You know, Heather will be so thrilled that Hope turned out to be a girl."

"Yeah, she'll be buying her lots of dresses."

"She'll be disappointed if Hope turns out to be a tomb boy." I chuckle a little bit as Vincent drives the car into the driveway of Heather and JT's house. Vincent turns off the ignition and looks over at me with a smile on his face.

"What?"

"Did I ever tell you how much in love I am with you Catherine?" I smile at Vincent as I remove my hand from underneath Hope, careful not to wake her, still holding her with my other hand as I reach up to caress the side of his face.

"Probably not as much as I love you Vincent Keller." Vincent leaned over, touching his forehead against mine.

"I love you so much Catherine Keller." He said and claimed my lips with his. As much as I wanted this moment to last longer I reluctantly pulled away.

"Shall we introduce Hope Destiny to the family?"

**Heather**

"Okay guys mommy and daddy will be home real soon so let's gather our things." I told Vanessa and William who pouted at me.

"Awe, do we have to Auntie Heather…"

"Yes, I want you two all ready to go when mommy and daddy come to pick you up."

"But I want to stay…play with Alexi. Please Auntie Heather." Vanessa whined and her voice was my undoing. William had already gone up to his room to get his things. I squat down so that I'm facing Vanessa and I lay my hand down on her shoulders.

"You had fun didn't you Essa?" Vanessa nods her head.

"Yes, I want to stay…"

"What if you come over next weekend and play with Lexi?"

"Mommy does she have to go?"

"Yes Lexi, Aunt Cathy and Uncle V are coming soon."

"I don't want her to go." I frown and look up at JT who shrugs his shoulders and gave me a look that said that we knew that this would happen. I give Vanessa's shoulders a squeeze.

"How about I promise that you and Essa can have a sleep over next weekend, as long as it's okay with your Aunt Cathy?"

"Okay mommy!" Alexi squeled, jumping into my arms, and Vanessa joined in with us. Just then the doorbell ranged.

"You know you can't always give in to them every time." JT says to me. I shrug my shoulders.

"I know, but come on you know how much fun they have together, oh you wanna get that Essa, I think it is your mommy and daddy."

"Okay Auntie Heather." Vanessa said as she walked over towards the door and opened it after peaking through the window on the door to make sure it's her parents. I smile a little as I thought Catherine and Vincent are doing really well her and William.

"Daddy…Mommy what's that you're holding in your arms." I couldn't help my own curiousity as I looked over at JT who shrugs his shoulders and follows me over to the door. William is walking down the stairs.

"Daddy!" "Mommy you're back!" He says and runs pass us, nearly running into Catherine and Vincent. Vincent picked up his son in his arms and before he could say anything to him William said something that took my by surprise.

"Why does mommy have a baby?" I look at JT in surprise.

"Baby?" I whisper to him.

**Catherine**

"William, Vanessa I liked you both to meet your baby sister." I said.

"I have a sisser?"

"Yes, you have a sister, want to see her?" I ask Vanessa and she nods her head. "Why don't we all go into the living room?" I suggested. Vincent shuts the door behind us and a very shocked and surprised Heather and JT lead us all into the house. Hope starts to stir in my arms, but doesn't cry.

"I thought you weren't due for another two weeks?" Heather says to me. I glance over at Vincent before looking back at her as William and Vanessa sit next to me, their eyes filled with curiousity over their new sister.

"That's what we thought, but Hope ended up coming a little early."

"Hope?" JT asks.

"Yeah, Hope Destiny Keller."

"Like the name, can I hold her?" Heather asks me and I nod my head.

"Of course." I said as I passed Hope onto her Aunt who took her carefully into her arms.

"Hey there Hope, I'm your Aunt, and this is your Uncle JT, don't worry he doesn't bite, I know he might look scary at first…"

"HEY!"

"Uncle JT's not scary Auntie Heather."

"Yeah Uncle JT is awesome!" William said, agreeing with his sister.

"Thank You Essa, William." Heather chuckles rolling her eyes at JT. I then look back at Vincent who has a smile on his face, he's obviously enjoying this moment just as much as I am. He wraps an arm around my shoulder as William crawls onto his lap.

"Does she talk?" He asked me.

"Not yet, remember how it took awhile for Vanessa to talk?" Vincent asked him. "It took a long while didn't it?"

"Yeah."

"Right now she just cries, well actually she barely cries come to think of it." Vincent said to William, well more towards me I think.

"So um, how did it go, I mean did you make it to a hospital? Well obviously you didn't or else you would've called us…" JT said.

"Well um, I had an all natural birth…"

"That had to be painful sis, I can't imagine…"

"It was, but it was all worth it, for this little one." I said as I brush my finger across Hope's forehead.

"I know what you mean, I felt the same about Alexi…" Heather said and I frowned at the thought that she'll never be able to have kids again, due to her complications. She had often talked to me about wanting another one, maybe even adopting. I knew the subject for her is painful to talk about, her and JT both. JT really is amazing with kids. Vanessa and William both love him a lot.

"Here JT, you want to hold her?" Heather asks. JT nods his head and holds out his arms. I watch the both of them as they interact with Hope and couldn't help but let my happy tears fall. This is what a family is supposed to be. Happy. I looked over at Vincent and smiled at him as a yawn came onto me. He kissed the top of my forehead and somehow I knew what he was thinking, that maybe there's another way that JT and Heather can have kids, because I'm thinking that too.

"Mommy I want to go home…"

"We will sweetie, we will go home."

* * *

**What did you guys think? Thoughts on what Vincent and Heather should do for JT and Heather? **


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you all so much for the reviews. I hope you enjoy this next chapter!**

***Don't forget to keep on voting...last day to vote!**

***Twitter Account: EBCameron89 I'll follow back. Same account name for tumblr.**

***Watch episodes on to help with the ratings during this break!**

* * *

**Catherine**

"Is she asleep?" I look up from Hope's crib and look up at my husband. I had just finished nursing hope and rocking her, it didn't her very long at all to fall asleep.

"Yeah. She was tired."

"She had a busy day yesterday." He said as he looked down at our daughter sleeping peacefully in her crib. He slowly reached down and rubbed her back some, I feared she would wake but she didn't only stirred. I smile as I watched this moment between Vincent and our daughter.

"Vincent, I wanted to talk to you about something…" I said as I pulled my shawl around my shoulders. Vincent looks up from Hope and locks eyes with me and in that look I could tell that he knew what I wanted to talk to him about.

"It's about Heather and JT." I said softly as we walked away from Hopes crib. I turned on the baby monitor as we left the room and shut the door, but left a crack of it open so the noise wouldn't wake her.

"I know, I've been thinking about it a lot…"

"Did you see her face? JT's face as they held Hope?"

"I did."

"My sister has often talked to me about how much she wished she could give JT another baby…Vincent I just…" I start to say as we walk down the steps.

"JT's talked to me too, a couple of times of him and Heather's discussion about children. I know it pains him about Heather wishing she could have a child but can't." I frown slightly at Vincent.

"Vincent, I hate seeing her like this…I want to do something for them." I tell him.

"Catherine, it's too soon…" I shake my head and lay my hand on his arm, giving it a squeeze.

"I don't mean now Vincent, maybe after a couple of months or so."

"We'll have to talk to JT and Heather and see what they think."

"We can always have them over for dinner sometime within the next week or so." I told Vincent and he nods his head as he wraps his arms around my shoulders.

"You're amazing, you know that? Always putting your heart out there for people. Caring of others." I lean my head onto his shoulder as we sit down on the couch.

"I just want my sister to be happy." Vincent kisses the top of my forehead.

"And she will be Catherine."

**Vincent**

I tell Catherine as she snuggles her face into my shoulder, propping her feet up on the coffee table. I rest my head against hers as I glance at the clock, thinking that William and Vanessa will be home from school soon. Just then the phone rang. Catherine starts to get up from the couch, but I stop her.

"I'll get it, you rest."

"Always looking out for me." She says and I smile at her before turning to get the phone.

"Hello." I say and I turn around, frowning at Catherine. She arches her eyebrows at me. "Yes, of course I'll be over to pick them up."

"Vincent?" Catherine asks me.

"It's William. Apparently some kids were picking on him and he punched one of them pretty badly."

"I'm worried about him Vincent…I want him to have a normal life, but we might have to home school him…"

"I'll talk to him." I told her as I slipped on my coat and walked over to her. I squat down and lean in to kiss her briefly on the lips. "I'll go and pick the kids up from school." Catherine nods her head and leans in to kiss me once more.

"Love you."

"Love you too." I tell her before standing up and making my way towards the door.

"Don't be to hard on him Vincent." She tells me and I nod my head in understanding. I then walk out of the door and get into my car to pick up the kids.

**William**

My dad walks into the office and I exchange a glance with him. "William." He says my name, and I could tell that he was unhappy with me of what happened today in school. I couldn't help it though. Tony, he just went too far when he called me an animal, or was it wild animal? I couldn't help myself, couldn't control and it just escape me, like it always does when my adrenaline starts pumping. Daddy said it would get easier as I got older, but how soon would it get easier? I hadn't meant to punch him, but I did and now I got suspended from school for it.

"Mr. Keller, thank you for coming in." Principal Shuckle greeted my dad. He looked at me again and I cringe back in my seat, I swear he secretly didn't like me, but wouldn't show it in front of my dad of course. I think he might be afraid of my dad.

"Your son Mr. Keller, he seems to like to start up fights. I'm sorry to say this but I had to put him on suspension."

"How long?" My dad asks Mr. Shuckle after exchanging a brief glance with me that tells me he's going to want to have that talk.

"A week." I could tell my dad is upset with this.

"Mr. Shuckle please forgive ahead of time, but don't you think you should have a talk with Tony Marshall. I know he picks on William a lot. Is he getting suspended at all?"

"Mr. Keller watch your…"

"No, I think you need to watch it. My son is a good boy, sure he might cross a line when it comes to defending himself, but he is certainly no bully Mr. Shuckle." Go dad! I thought. "Come on son, we're leaving." He said to me and get up from my chair. He puts his hand on my shoulder, giving it a squeeze, "You okay?" He whispers and I nod my head.

"Yeah." My dad pauses and turns around to face Mr. Shuckle.

"My son will see you in school tomorrow Mr. Shuckle."

"But Mr. Keller…"

"Look I really don't want to cause any trouble here sir, so I suggest you do the right thing and let William come to school tomorrow. Perhaps you should also reconsider who you should really punish." My dad said before walking us out of the principal's office. As we got into the car I couldn't help but look over at my dad and say.

"I think you scared him dad."

"Good." He said and then looked at me with concern on his face. "You okay William?" I nod my head.

"I'm sorry I punched Tony, I didn't mean it to happen dad." He reached over giving my shoulder a squeeze.

"I know you didn't. What do you say we go and pick your sister up and go home? I think mommy's making your favorite tonight."

"Mac-n-Cheese?" I asked.

"Yep."

"Yummy." Dad laughed.

**Vincent**

"Honey, we're home?" I said when we stepped inside. William and Vanessa each took off their backpacks and ran up stairs to meet their mom half way.

"Mommy, daddy said you making mac-n-cheese." William said. Catherine eyes meet with mine as she's walking down the steps with Hope in her arms. I walk over to her and over to take her.

"Hi sweetie."

"Daddy said that, huh?" William nods his head and looks back at me.

"William, Vanessa why don't you two go and wash up while mommy works on supper. Okay?"

"Okay daddy…" Vanessa said and William followed her. Once the children were up stairs and Catherine and I were in the kitchen Catherine said.

"So what happened at school?"

"The principal was way out of line."

"Vincent…"

"No he was, Catherine he wasn't even going to punish Tony for bullying William. He thinks William is a bully and will have a go at any kid…" I said and hadn't realized I raised my voice until Hope sensed it and started crying. I look away from Catherine's gaze to my daughter tear streaked face. "I'm sorry sweetie, daddy didn't' mean to raise his voice." I whispered to her as I rocked my arms a little. Catherine had already had begun working on the mac-n-cheese.

"I know what Tony did was wrong Vincent, and that William was only standing up for himself, but we told him that picking up a fight isn't the answer."

"Catherine you know he has trouble controlling it…"

"I know. What did Mr. Shuckle say?"

"He doesn't want William back in school for another week."

"That's ridiculous." Catherine said her eyes blazing with fury.

"That's what I told him."

"And what did he say?"

"He said that William needed to learn his lesson, I just can't believe he's not punishing Tony. I told him we are bringing William to school tomorrow."

"Vincent…"

"Catherine I won't tolerate that no good of a principal."

"I know but honey maybe it's a good idea, give William a break. It will give you more time to teach him how to control. Vincent look…" Catherine said as she walked over to me, wrapping her arms around my neck. "We knew that this would be hard, and as much as we both can't stand Mr. Shuckle, I think for Williams sake we just have to get along with what Mr. Shuckle said." I sigh knowing that Catherine's right, but that didn't help my urge to snap that principals' neck into two. I lean in and kiss Catherine on the lips.

"You're right sweetie."

"Don't you forget it?" Catherine said smirking a little.

"I…" I start to say before William interrupts me.

"Mommy, is the mac-n-cheese done?"

"Just about, why don't you get out the plates and set the table."

"Mom…" William whined.

"William Thomas Keller, listen to your mother." William glances at me and we exchange a knowing look before he turns around and climbs up onto the counter to get the plates out of the cupboard. Catherine smiles over at me as she's stirring the mac-n-cheese, I couldn't help that despite what happened today in school with William that right now in this moment, everything felt normal.

* * *

**What did you guys think? Who else wants to have a go at William's principal? I know I would love to. Review? Happy Voting! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you for all of your reviews. I do take the time to read every single one of them and see what my readers opinions/thoughts are. How's everyone's Christmas shopping coming along? Speaking of christmas, anyone notice a Christmas Card floating around twitter? I hope you guys sign it and then pass around the newly signed copy to other beasties. I wanted to do something special for the cast/writers/crew of BATB and wish them a Merry Christmas. All beasties are welcome to sign it. Some print it out sign it and then scan it and pass it around. Once it's full please send back to me and I'll get another for more to sign. My twitter ebcameron89 Have any questions DM me on twitter or PM me here. Well enjoy this next chapter.**

* * *

**Catherine**

"She's absolutely beautiful Cat." Tess said to me as I passed Hope onto her. She took her carefully into her arms. Hope stirred a little and I feared at first she would cry from a new person holding her in their arms, but she didn't instead she smiled at Tess. I wish Vincent could've been here to see that smile of hers. Vincent had left early for work this morning so I invited Tess over to see her goddaughter and to have lunch. Which reminded me about something that I wanted to ask Tess, even though I pretty much already knew the answer that she would give me.

"Tess, there's something that Vincent and I wanted to ask you. I was going to wait until he came home but he has to work a double today." She looks up from Hope, arching her eyebrow in question at me.

"What's that Cat?" She asked.

"I know you are already a god mother for Vanessa and William. Vincent and I we hoped you would be god mother for Hope." Tess smiled at me.

"Of course Cat, I would be honored to be this little one's godmother, she really is so sweet." I smile at Tess as I'm watching her hold Hope. I couldn't believe that she's a week old already and growing everyday. "Where does she get the red hair from Cat?" Tess asked me and I shrug my shoulders. Vincent and I could never really figure that one out.

"It's a mystery to Vincent and I. Vincent didn't have any red heads in his family, nor did I, that I can think of anyways." I said as I caressed Hope's head.

"She is really beautiful Cat. I still can't believe you had her up there in that family cabin of yours. I mean no pain pills? I would've died." I laugh a little as I remembered that night.

"Yes it was painful, but every bit was worth it."

"On the plus said you had a very good looking doctor taking care of you both." I smile and blush at the same time. "It was probably nice, just the two of you." Tess commented and I nod my head.

"Yeah, it was…speaking of kids are you and Joe planning on having kids?" Tess shrugs her shoulders.

"There are times I would like to have kids and other times I'm not so sure. I mean I do love them, but I don't think I'm ready yet." I nod my head as I remember back when I first found out I was pregnant and how terrified I was. How nervous I was.

"That's understandable, I mean I was scared when I found out I was pregnant with William."

"But you're a natural Cat." I blushed a little. Why did everyone think that?

"You really think so?" I questioned her. Tess nods her head and smiles at me.

"Yeah, I do I mean look how good you are with William, Vanessa, they adore you." I nod my head.

"Speaking of William…I better check on him." Tess frowns at me.

"How's he doing, with?"

"It comes and goes, he has the hardest at school."

"From what I heard that principal could be quite the pain."

"Vincent and I can't stand him."

"I don't blame you, he seems to be the favoring type, from what you told me."

"It doesn't help the fact that Tony his is son either."

"That's not right."

"I know, I mean he knows that his son is the bully, I just wish he would understand that William is just defending himself. I mean I don't want William hitting someone, but I know that Tony teases him pretty bad for being different."

"Of course, I just hope that principal realizes that his son is the one that's to blame."

"Same. Do you mind holding Hope for a bit? I need to check on William?" I said and got up off the couch.

"Of course, I don't mind holding Hope, you go and check in on William." I smile at Tess and mutter, thanks before I go check on William who has his last day of suspension from school.

**JT**

"JT, there's something I've been wanting to ask you?" Heather says to me as we sat across from each other at the table, eating lunch. It was kind of nice since we actually both had the same day off of work so we just took it easy today and relaxed before Alexi came home from school.

"What's that sweetheart?"

"I know that this is a subject that's hard for the both of us, but JT I've been doing something thinking on the subject." I put down my fork and reach across the table taking a hold of his hands in mine.

"Heather you know that I'm happy right? I have you and Alexi. I almost lost you that night…I…"

"I know JT, which is why I'm thinking of adoption. I want another one JT and if that means that we have to adopt then we'll adopt. Besides I think that Alexi would like a sibling." Heather said and as I looked into her eyes I noticed the tears that were starting to fall down her cheeks. I get up from my chair and pull Heather up into my arms. She clings to me tightly as she snuggles her face into my shoulder. I rub my hands on the small of her back to comfort her.

"I'm sorry Heather…"

"It's not your fault JT, we do have other options…"

"But I know how much you want to have another one, I do to." I said softly as I snuggle my face in her neck, holding her close.

"At least we have Alexi."

"Yes, we have Alexi and if you want to adopt we will adopt." Heather nods her head against my shoulder before pulling back and looking up and into my eyes. I reach my hand up to wipe away her fallen tears. She gives me a small smile.

"Thank you." She mumbles and I nod my head as I give her hands a squeeze.

"You're welcome, you know maybe we can go look at the adoption agency today if you wanted to?" I ask Heather.

"You really mean that? I mean you're really okay with adoption?" She asks me with curiousity and I could almost hear a bit of happiness in her voice to. I nod my head.

"Of course I mean it, especially if this will make you happy."

"I love you so much JT."

"I love you to Heather." I said as I pulled her in for a kiss, putting as much passion as I could into that one kiss.

**Tess**

"Joe, I wish you could've been there with me at Cat's to see Hope. She's the most beautiful thing." I said as Joe pulled me in for a hug and kissed me on the lips. He had just come home from work.

"I wish I could've been there too Tess, but work…"

"I know, they needed you there and I get that."

"I promise I'll come along with you the next time." I smile at Joe as I thought how lucky I am to have him in my life. He really is amazing. He's made me happy, happier than I thought possible. When Catherine talked about kids with me earlier, I couldn't help but ponder a little bit of the idea. I mean we have been married a couple of years. Joe was good with kids too. I took notice of that right away whenever we went over to Cat and Vincent's place together for cookouts or dinners. The kids loved Joe and William always asked him about his job and what he did. "Tess, you okay? You look like your deep in thought about something?" Joe asked me, knocking me out my thoughts.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to daze off there, I was just thinking…"

"About?"

"Joe, do you want kids?"

"Tess…"

"I just, I can't help but notice how good you are with them, what a good father you'd be and…"

"I'm just not ready yet…" Joe mumbled I frown a little and Joe must've of noticed my disappointment when he came up to me and pulled me into his arms.

"Tess, I know that you would like to have kids, but could we wait? I know that's asking a lot of you, but in all honesty after already having kids, I want to enjoy us for a little while longer before having them." I nod my head in understanding, trying hard to hide my disappointment as Joe pulls me in a hug. "I love you so much Tess, and I promise you we will have kids, just not right now." I snuggle my face into his shoulder, willing my tears to stay at bay. Not wanting Joe to see them because that's the one thing he hated and that was I, being unhappy. He really is amazing and I love him so much.

"I love you to Joe." I whispered into his ear. If I would have to wait for kids, I would because I really couldn't imagine my life without Joe in it.

* * *

**What did you guys think? Sorry if it's a little short didn't have much time today to writer. But wanted to give you guys something to read. Review? **


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you for all of your reviews. I hope you guys enjoy this next chapter. Don't forget to leave a review. I do take time in reading all of them. **

* * *

**Catherine**

"Now William," I start to say as I squat down so I'm at eye level with my son. It's been about a week since he has been suspended from school because of the incident with Tony.  
"I know that Tony can be mean sometimes, but please promise me you won't pick a fight with him this time with him? I know it's going to be hard and that you'll want to defend yourself, but William I don't want you getting suspended again, especially for something that wasn't entirely your fault." I said to my son with a concerned voice. William looks at me with an expression that I thought he would end up arguing with me but instead he nods his head, letting me know that he understands me.

"I'll try mom." I smile at him as I reach my hand out to grip his shoulder.

"I know you will." I then kiss his forehead and turn to Vanessa.

"Do you have everything you need for show and tell today?" I ask her. She nods her head smiling, patting her backpack.

"Yes, I do." She then arches her eyebrow at me in question. "Mommy?"

"Yes sweetie?"

"Dad will come, won't he? He won't forget?"

"Of course he will come. He told you he would didn't he?" I asked my daughter.

"Yes."

"Daddy always keeps his promises doesn't he?" Vanessa nods her head smiling.

"Yes."

"Then he will come." I told her. Today she had show and tell in school. Vanessa decided she would tell her classmates about her dad being a doctor, how he helps people. She brought along with her, her daddy's stethoscope to show. She had asked her teacher Mrs. Lowery if her daddy could come in today in class and tell the class a few things about being a doctor. Mrs. Lowery loved the idea and Vincent was thrilled of course. Just as I was about to say something to Vanessa, the bus pulled up at our drive away.

"Love you mommy." She said and gave me a hug before turning to get onto the school bus."

"Have a good day at school." I said to Vanessa and William as they got onto the school bus. Vanessa waved back at me and William just kept on walking up the steps into the bus. I knew he didn't really want to go to school today, but he's tough like his father and I know it will take some time but he will get through this. After watching their bus drive away I turn around and walk into the house to check on Hope who was sleeping the last time I checked in on her. It had taken her awhile to sleep, but when she finally did, there wasn't a peep out of her.

"Hey sweetheart." I whispered softly, not wanting to wake her as I leaned over her crib. I brush my hand across her forehead and that's when I felt how warm she is. She's a fever. A slight fear rushed through my body and I quickly rush into the bathroom to grab a bowl, turning on some warm water mixing it with a little bit of cold. I fill it up and return to the side of Hope's crib.

No wonder I had a hard time getting her to fall asleep. How long had she had a fever and I hadn't noticed it? I take a washcloth and dip it into the bowl, squeeze it and then gently laying it on her forehead to help cool her down. I then unbutton her shirt so that I can dampen her chest a little. She stirs and starts crying remembering that she has a fever.

"I know sweetie, mommy's going to make it all better." I said trying to sooth her as I continued to wipe her chest with the washcloth. Hope starts crying not liking the cool washcloth on her. I then take away the washcloth and scoop her up and into my arms. "Sh, Hope it's okay, it's going to be okay."

**Vincent**

I looked up from chart for one of my patients that just had surgery when I felt the fear flow through me. I excused myself and pulled out my cell phone, worried about what could be wrong. Was Catherine hurt? Or Hope? Vanessa? William? My muscles tensed at the thought as I clicked on her contact and waited for her to pick up. My heart started racing as I waited for Catherine to pick up.

**Catherine**

I knew it was Vincent the moment my phone went off. He would've sensed my fear when I first found out about Hope's fever. I pull my cell out of my pocket and answer it. "Vincent."

_"Catherine I sensed it."_ He said on the other end of the line, knowing that I would know exactly what he is talking about._ "Are you okay?"_

"I'm fine, but Hope she has a fever." I said as I continued to dab her forehead and chest with the damp washcloth.

_"Did you get warm water and…"_ He started to say, but cut him off.

"Yes, I got all of that…"

_"Is it helping?"_

"It seems to be." I hear a sigh of relief on the other end of the line. "Vincent she'll be fine, don't trouble yourself in coming home, besides Vanessa will be really disappointed if her daddy isn't there for her show and tell today." I said in a calming voice, wanting to reassure Vincent that Hope only had a fever and that it is already starting to go down. She knew Vincent that if she didn't say anything he would be here in a flash, not even bothering taking his car.

_"Catherine, are you sure?"_

"Yes I'm sure honey, I got it all under control here."

_"If you every need anything..."_

"I'll call you. Don't worry Vincent. Hope will be fine. I believe her fever's already going down." I pause and then told him. "I love you, Vincent."

"I love you too Catherine_." _He said and we hung up, I then returned to cooling Hope down. Her crying had settled somewhat, which did tell me that her fever is slowly going down

**Vanessa**

I tapped my pencil on my desk, as I couldn't help but keep on looking at the clock and the door. Dad should be here by now and it's almost my turn. I frown slightly as the thought that I kept on trying hide in the back of my mind, finally pushed itself upfront. What if he didn't show up? What if he forgot?

"Vanessa, what did you bring to show us today in class?" I look over at the door and sigh, he wasn't coming." I then get up from my desk, clenching the stethoscope in my hands as I nervously walked up to the front of the class. I always hated getting up in front of people, one of the reasons I wish dad were here. He helps calm me and he helps erase my fears.

"Vanessa, is your dad coming?" I shrug my shoulders and my teach motions for me to go ahead anyways.

"I brought in my father's stethoscope today…" Just then there's a knock on the classroom door and my eyes snap right away towards the door.

"Hold on second Vanessa."

"Yes Mrs. Lowery." I tell her and nervously looked down at my feet.

"I hope I'm not too late Mrs. Lowery, my daughter wanted me to come for show in tell." I looked up and smiled when I saw my dad standing in the doorway. He smiled back at me.

"Of course not Mr. Keller, or should I say Dr. Keller, come on in. Miss Vanessa was just about to give her speech. Now Vanessa I believe you have everything you need to begin."

"Thank you Mrs. Lowery." I said and paused for a minute to clear my throat and I exchanged a glance with my dad who nods his head at me. "I want you guys to meet my dad, he's a Doctor and I brought in with me today a Stethoscope…" I said my nerves going completely away.

**Heather**

I knock on the door to my sister's house, and after waiting a few minutes I decide to try the door to see if it's unlocked and surprisingly it is. "Cat?" I say, stepping inside and shutting the door behind me.

"Upstairs!" She yelled. I take off my shoes and walk up the stairs.

"Cat…" I say again and open the door to her bedroom, and she looks up with me worry written all over her face. It's then that I notice Hope, whom she has undressed fully and is sponging her down. I shrug off my coat and come over to her.

"She's running a fever."

"Awe, the poor dear." I said. "Here, let me Cat."

"I got it, besides her fever is starting to go down."

"If I had known I'd…"

"No, it's alright Heather I don't mind you coming over."

"What can I do to help?"

"Can you get me another bowl of cool and warm water mixed together?" I nod my head and pick up the bowl to get it refilled. I hated seeing the worried expression on Cat's face, I hoped that Hope's fever would go down soon.

* * *

**What did you guys think? Review? **


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you so much for all of your reviews. I'm happy to read that many are enjoying this story and glad that it has returned. Who knows maybe I will continue it for a long while. Treat it like a TV Show in a way and how they run. Depends upon the reviews and the audience it gets. Happy reading! **

* * *

**Vincent**

"Hey." Catherine's says to me and greets me with a brief kiss when I step inside the house. I glance up stairs before locking my eyes onto hers. I couldn't help but think of Hope and how she is doing, hoping that she's okay and that her fever didn't get any worse.

"How is she?" Catherine takes a hold of my hand in hers and gives it a squeeze.

"She's resting comfortably now. Her fever is gone." I sigh in relief. Hope has been on my mind all day while I was at work. Many times I wanted to just get my bag and grab my coat head on home, but I knew that Catherine had things under control. That and Catherine wouldn't be too happy with me if I left work when there was really no reason for me to.

"I think I'll go up and check on her."

"I'll come with you." Catherine says then she adds. "William and Vanessa are outside playing with Heather on their fort."

"Heather?" I questioned her arching my eyebrow. Surprised that Heather is here. I wasn't expecting to see her today.

"She stopped by for lunch and I'm glad that she did. I pretty much was taking care of Hope when Vanessa and William came home from school. She got them both off the bus, gave them snacks and then they begged her to take them outside to play on the fort."

"Poor Heather. I'll have to go and relieve her soon." I tell Catherine as we make our way over to our bedroom.

"I think she's enjoying it Vincent. I know Vanessa and William adore her. Vanessa especially." I nod my head as I make my way over towards Hope's crib where she's curled up and sleeping. I take a moment to listen to her breathing, which is nice and steady. I gently lay my hand on her forehead, feeling that her fever is indeed gone. Hope stirs under my touch and I remove my hand, hoping that I didn't wake her.

"You thought about coming home earlier, didn't you Vincent?" Catherine questions me reading my mind like I knew she wouldn't. I nod my head and turn to look at her.

"I did. I was worried Catherine. She's so young anything could have happened to her depending on the degree of the fever." Catherine wraps her arms around my waist pulling me close to her so that she can rest her head on my chest. I hug her back. She I needed the reassurance that Hope is really okay.

"She's strong Vincent, strong just like her father. I knew she would pull through." I hug her tighter against me, wanting her close to me.

"When I sensed your fear Catherine, it was so strong, I knew that something was wrong. That I had to check in on you."

"Somehow I knew you would be calling me. I knew you would check in on me like you always do, but hey how'd Vanessa's show and tell go today? Vanessa said you almost didn't make it, but she was happy when you did." Catherine tells me. I kiss her forehead.

"I was running a little late at the hospital, but I never forgot about it. It was fun, although it felt a little weird, you know?" I told her as I remembered how I felt while talking to all the students about what a doctor does, becoming a doctor and answering all their eager questions to learn more. The feeling almost made me somewhat nervous while I was talking to them, but having Vanessa there beside me calmed me down my nerves.

"Weird? How?" She questions me. I shrug my shoulders as I glanced down at the sleeping Hope in her crib.

"It almost felt too normal as silly as that sounds." Catherine shakes her head disagreeing with me.

"It's not silly Vincent and I get where you're coming from. Vincent you're a great father, you're good with the kids and they love you." Catherine tells me with a smile on her face. I reach up to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear. Her hair's longer now, below her shoulders.

"You've made me so happy Catherine. Happier than I ever thought I could be."

"You've made me happy too, Vincent. And I've been thinking, since Hope is feeling better, and with Heather coming over here today, maybe we ought to invite JT over for dinner and tell them what we discussed." I bent my head down and kiss Catherine on the lips.

She really is amazing, always putting her heart out there for the people that she loves. At first I was against the idea but watching Heather play with the kids and listening to JT talk to me how much he wishes he can give her another one, breaks my heart. It made me want to help them too. "I mean we don't have…" Catherine starts to say and I shake my head.

"No, I think it's a good idea and I do want to help them. In a way I kind of owe JT with all that he's done for me." Catherine smiles at me as she reaches her hand up and caresses the side of my face.

"You're amazing, you know that?" She says to me and leans in to kiss my lips briefly. "I better go and check on the kids, get them ready for dinner."

"I'll stay here with Hope, in case she wakes." I tell Catherine wanting to sit near my daughters' crib and make sure she really is okay."

**Catherine**

"Hey, Heather…"

"Mommy watch this…" Vanessa says to me. I glance over and see her walking on top of the monkey bars. Normally I would've freaked out and demanded her to get down, but I know that she won't fall.

"I'm sorry Cat, I tried to get her to come down, but she insisted on doing the monkey bars that way." I shake my head as Heather walks over towards me.

"It's okay Heather, I know Vanessa can be stubborn."

"A stubbornness she certainly gets from you." Cat pointed out, smirking at me.

"Mommy, did you see?"

"Yes I did. Vanessa come here sweetie, you to William." I said to my son as I noticed him sitting on the tire swing. Both of them come over to me and look up at me, waiting to see what I have to say.

"Why don't you two go and wash up before dinner. I'm going to give your Uncle JT to come up. How's that sound?"

"Is Lexi coming to mommy?"

"Yes, I'm sure Lexi will come with your Uncle JT."

"Awesome!" William said. "I can beat him on my Play Station game." Heather laughs and William looks over at her in question.

"Don't push your luck William your Uncle JT is…"

"An expert at video games, I know but I'm determined to beat him." Heather nods her head and smiles at William.

"I'm sure that you will. Now go wash up, listen to your mom." William rolls his eyes and grabs his sister's hands.

"Come on Essa." He said dragging his sister along.

"Cat, you know you don't have to invite JT and I over for dinner, I mean with Hope just getting over her fever you have to be exhausted." I shake my head and lay a hand on my sister's shoulder.

"Heath, it's really no big deal, besides can you think of the last time we got to spend together?" Heather shakes my head.

"It's been a while."

"Yes it has, so why don't you call JT tell him to come over, while I go and make supper?" Heather nods her head.

"Okay sis."

"I'll see you inside." I tell her before turning around and heading back inside the house. First I would check on Hope, then start on dinner.

* * *

**What did you guys think? How do you think Heather and JT will react to Cat and Vincent's plan? Review? **


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you all for the awesome reviews! I hope you enjoy this next chapter.**

* * *

**Catherine**

"Both Vanessa and William are asleep, except this little one. She just woke up." I said to Vincent when I walked down the stairs. He met me at the bottom of the stairs and he opened his arms for me to place Hope in them and that's just what I did. I watched as Vincent cradled her against his daughter against chest, in a protective like father hold. Vincent held Hope in his arms as if he wanted to shield her from all the dangers in the world.

This scene between father and daughter put a smile on my face and only then I reminded myself of what Vincent and I needed to talk to JT and Heather about before they went home for the evening. I rest my hand on Vincent's arm and give it a squeeze. He looks up at me, our eyes meet. He knew exactly what I'm thinking and nods his head.

"Well, I think Heather and I are going to head off. It's getting late and Lexi already fell asleep on your couch." JT said and I turn to look at him and Heather before walking towards them. I cleared my throat before I said.

"Actually Heather, JT if you guys don't mind staying an extra few minutes, there's something that Vincent and I wanted to discuss with you both." Heather looks at JT and he shrugs his shoulder.

"What about?" She asks me and looks at JT with curiousity in her eyes. Before I could say anything at all…

"Why don't we sit in the kitchen so we don't wake Lexi up?" Vincent suggests to them. Heather nods her head and she waits for JT who takes a hold of his hand in hers as they follow Vincent and I to the kitchen.

Once we are all settled in the kitchen I glance over at Vincent and he nods his head letting me know that I should go ahead. I look over at Hope who is still asleep snuggled in her daddy's arms. I take a moment to think of how I'm going to approach the subject and as I thought about it, my eyes meet with my sisters and she looks at me with curiousity.

"Heather, JT…Vincent and I have been doing a lot of thinking lately."

"What about?"

"I know this subject is somewhat of a hard one for you JT, and especially you Heather." Heather glanced at JT and then at me.

"Cat?" Heather questions me.

"Heath, I know how much you and JT want to have another child of your own, but are…unable too." I started to say.

"Cat, where are you going with this?" My eyes meet with Vincent's and then back to my sister. Her face filled with curiousity.

"Vincent and I talked a lot about it sis and we want to do something for you and JT. I know how much you two would love to have another child and I would like, if you'll let me, I'd like to be your surrogate mother." I told her suddenly feeling nervous as I shifted in my chair. What if she doesn't like the idea? I glance over at Vincent and he nods his head at me.

"Cat…I…I don't know what to say?" Heather says, completely speechless. She glances over at JT who looks just as shocked as she.

"I'm…wow…Cat you know you don't have to." JT starts to say. I nod my head and smile at them.

"I know that I don't have to JT but I, Vincent and I want to do this for the both of you." Heather smiles and almost immediately I can see the tears running down her cheeks. Where they tears of joy? Or were they tears of happiness? I reach across the table and take a hold of my sister's hands in my own. Her eyes meet with mine. "Sis, I know how much you want to have another child. I can see it in your eyes and I want your wish to come true. I want to help make your wish come true." Heather then gets up and walks over to me, bends over to give me a hug and I wrap my arms around her as she hugs me tightly.

"Thank you Cat, thank you so much…" She says in between snobs. I glance over at Vincent who has a smile on his face, just as JT pulls his best friend in for a hug.

"V I can't, can't begin to tell you what this means to me and Heather." He said almost crying himself.

**Heather**

Too say I'm at lost for words wouldn't even begin to express how I'm feeling right now. I feel like there's hope and I'm so grateful to have a sister like Catherine is willing to carry a child for me. I'll owe her so much. I'm just…words can't begin to express how I'm feeling right now. I look over at my husband who is wiping away at his tears and nods his head at me. I smile at him as I notice the pure happiness in his face.

I know he wanted another child and I wished more than anything that I could give him one, but now I can, all thanks to my wonderful and amazing sister who is doing this for me.

"We were just talking about this the other day, about perhaps adopting a child, but Cat this is just…I can't begin to express how much I'm eternally grateful for what you and Vincent are doing for us. You've given us hope." I said and pulled my sister in for another hug.

"Mommy, daddy I'm tired. Can we go home?" My daughter said as she walked into the kitchen, rubbing her sleepy eyes. I get up from my chair and walk over to her as I then thought she wouldn't have to be an only child. She'll have a sister or a brother. I hug her close to me and kiss her rosy cheek.

"We'll go home soon sweetie." She lays her head on my shoulder and I hug her close to me as JT gets up from his chair and walks over to me, kissing Lexi's forehead.

"I'm sorry Cat, Vincent do you mind if we…" Cat shakes her head.

"No of course not. We can talk about this later." I hold my eyes on Cat for a minute thinking again how amazing she truly is, Vincent for that matter too.

"JT, can you…?" I start to ask him as I hand Lexi over to him. JT holds her close to him, and she stirs but doesn't wake as she snuggles against her daddy's shoulder.

"We'll talk soon Cat." I tell her and Cat nods her head.

"Goodnight, drive safe. It's starting to snow out there." Cat commented.

"Cat I…" I start to say as I pull my sister into a tight bear hug, feeling the tears coming again as Cat hugs me back.

"I just want you to be happy sis." I nod my head against my sisters' chest before pulling back and looking at my husband who nods his head as he opens the door as we make our way towards the car, and head home.

**Vincent**

"Well I think they really liked the idea." Catherine told me as she placed Hope down in her crib. She had just finished nursing her and Hope had fallen asleep while she nursed. I walk up behind Catherine and she leans against me. I then wrap my arms around her waist, snuggling my face against hers, looking down at our sleeping daughter. It's hard to believe that she had a fever a few hours ago. She really is a strong one.

"You are amazing, you know that?" Catherine turns in my arms, wrapping her arms around my neck. Her eyes meet with mine. I bend my head down to kiss her briefly on the lips.

"I love you." She said and then added. "Thank you for doing this for my sister. I can tell that it meant a lot to her." She said as she slides her hands down my arms.

"And JT." I added, Catherine nods her head smiling. "And I love you Catherine Keller." I said softly, my lips claiming hers as I lift her up into my arms. She wraps her legs around my waist, giggling a little. "Sh, I whisper, you'll wake up Hope." I tell her as I lay her on the bed and hover on top of her, leaning down to kiss her passionately.

* * *

**What did you guys think? Anyone still wondering if Hope is normal? She did have a fever so that must be a sign right? Review?**


End file.
